War of Mercenaries Wiki
'Welcome to War Of Mercenaries' Build an empire and fight for supremacy in the hottest real-time strategy game on Facebook! Rules and Policies Official Facebook page Official Youtube Channel Official English Forum Play War of Mercenaries Now! 'Background Story' Following ages of expansion, greed, cunning and lust for power, the war of all wars came to the land: Civilization came to a stop, raids and destruction overtook regular lives. Many men fled from bloody battlefields masterless; many armies scattered to the four corners of the Earth. Kingdoms and empires dissolved, only to give way to smaller and ruthless powers and struggles. The remnants of the imperial army forces were left purposeless, hiring their prowess to the best bidder. With imperial and royal lines extinct, it is the turn of Warlords seeking to control the realm! No longer noble birthright alone shall claim a throne; no longer divine will guides the masses for a king... It is the strength of arms, of united valor, and of hired loyalty that will carry you high among the rabble. There is no place left for petty squabbles in this world; there is only what you have, what you claim, and those Mercenaries who will serve under your banner... for a fee. With kings dead, it is your turn to seize the world by the throat and take what you will as you carve your name into a bloody new era of Mercenaries. Backgroundstory1.jpg Backgroundstory2.jpg Backgroundstory3.jpg 'Mercenaries' 'Mercenaries' These are the mercenaries which used in War of Mercenaries, These units can be recruited at the Recruitment Chamber and hired at Hiring Quarters or the Central Hiring , The Mercenaries can also be trained (upgraded) at the Training Chambers, Also when you want to hire mercenaries you need at least one Mercenary Barracks to keep them in.. For more in-depth strategy purposes mercenaries do not come back to you Mercenary Barracks after combat, they can only be used 1 time in one battle even if they survive the battle. These are mercenaries and not your personal army keep that idea in mind. 'Mercenary Types:' There are 5 types of mercenaries in the game, each type fullfills a certain type of role in the game and excels at doing these roles. The main roles are: *Tower Destroyers/ Tanks *Looters *Damage Dealers *Healer *Wall Destroyers/ Bombers 'Mercenaries' *Bedouin Brute *Janissary *Night Rider *Persian Hashishin *Khamikazee *Nubian Guard *Ravager *Painblower *Sneak Peak *Mongolian Gargantuan *Pharaoh Warrior *Gentle Healer *Persian Sapper *Hezarfen *Rock'n Gaul 'Beasts' Beasts are the real game changers because of their high health and damage. When you build the Beast Cave you can select 1 beast. When you build the Beast Keeper you will be able to select and raise the other beasts. You can command one beast at the time, but you can change between them in the Beast Keeper . You can raise your beast up to level 6 by training it daily. Only the Wom-Kong needs to be unlocked differently. *Bearwolf *Mightosour *Dragonfly *Wom-Kong 'Event Items' *Samurai Team *Acid Rain *Siege Tower *Longbowman Squad 'War' *Mechanics *Bandit Clans *Battle Points 'Buildings' *'City Center' 'Building Types' There are different types of buildings that can be build in War of Mercenaries these are divided in the following types: 'Resource' Resources are the most important thing in the War of Mercenaries game, without resources you can't do anything. In War of Mercenaries we know 4 different resources and each has its own specific use. *Lumber Blade *Stone Grinder *Statue of Might *Iron Smelter *Stock Pile 'Functional' Functional building are necessary to be able to hire mercenaries and build an army. They are also needed for different other things like for example to train your mercenaries, to execute unwanted mercenaries, to build an alliance and much more *Mercenary Barracks *Recruitment Chamber *Hiring Quarters *Training Chambers *Pigeon Post *Catapult *Tusk Horn *City Planner *Executional Guillotine *Central Hiring *Beast Cave *Beast Keeper *House of Brotherhood *Alliance Barracks *Blacksmith 'Defensive' Defensive building are needed to defend your city against enemy forces. There are different Defensive Towers available, each with its own unique attacks. *Buried Spikes *Fire Traps *Wall *Archer's Tower *Bombard Tower *Gatling Arrow Tower *Flamer Tower *Sky Tower *Burning Mirrors *Watch Post *Friend Watch Post 'Decorations' These items are there to make your city nice, cooler and unique. These items do not block deployment, they do not block mercenaries and can't be used as walls. They are there only for decorative purposes. *Flags *Letters *Other 'Store' In the Store you can buy different helpful things, that can make your game easier. Prices are in Recon Points and Gold Coins. The Store is divided in 4 sections: *Construction *Resources *Speed-ups *Combat 'Tools' Tools are unlocked once you reach City Center level 5. Your green Move arrow will turn orange and when you click on it you will see new options available. With sell you can sell your buildings for some resources. *Fortify 'Stash' Stash is where all your gifts and parts are. You can collect parts by asking friends, helping friends or by looting them while attacking friends. Daily gifts can be send to your friends and they can also send you gifts daily. *Inventory 'Tavern' *How the Tavern works. 'Events' Plague Warriors Head Hunters 'Activity' Latest activity Category:Browse